Let's face the Facts
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: This is a oc story.Follow Tai,as she goes through her Junior year,prego with Sasuke's child,with Naruto pretending to everyone that the child is his!Can Taijiya go the rest of the school,without going insane?Does contain sexual activity, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Let's face the Facts chpt. 1

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

__

She let out a moan of pleasure digging her nails into his back as he bit her neck and penetrated her lower region. **  
**  
**"I see. This is very serious Taijiya-san." **_  
_  
_"Ahhh! Harder! Please!" She begged him as he slowed down. "Faster!" She moaned before his lips crashed down on hers._**  
**  
**"What's the matter docter? It's not life threatening is it?" **_  
_  
_"God Tai! You're so tight!" he moaned loudly as he felt the pleasure building up._**  
**  
**"No. It's not life threatening Taijiya-san. You said you've had morning sickness correct?"**_  
_  
_Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she arched her back from all the pleasure._**  
**  
**"Yeah. I just figured I caught a stomach virus or something."**_  
_  
_She screamed in pleasure as he made her release, he kept pumping into her._**  
"No. It's not a stomach virus Taijiya-san. Can I see you're ankels. You said they've been swollen?"**_  
_  
_He let out a groan as he felt himself coming close to his release._**  
**  
**"Yes. I run track, but they've been continuelsy swollen. Should I get a xray?"**_  
_  
_He let out another groan as his seeds exploded into her._**  
**  
**"No. That won't be necassary Taijiya-san. Theres nothing wrong with you're ankels."**_  
_  
_He panted as he looked down at her. Her lips were swollen from the rough kissing, her  
neck covered in bite marks and hickeys._**  
**  
**"Then whats going on docter? You took some blood tests didn't you?"**_  
_  
_He pulled himself out of her, and collasped next to her panting body._**  
**  
**"Taijiya-san. You're not ill. You're pregnant."**_  
_  
_"God Sasuke. That was fucking awsome!" She rasped out finally._**  
**  
**"I'm pregnant...? But...You told me I'd never be able to have kids!"**_  
_  
_"Mmmm." He agreed holding her close to him as his eyes began to lower._**  
**  
**"I said you **_**might**_** never be able to have kids. You obviously can. Do you know who the  
father is?"**_  
_  
_She closed her eyes sleepily as her body demanded rest._**  
**  
**"I know who the father is. But how am I gonna tell him?"**_  
_  
_They're breathing evened out as they slept together._**  
**  
**"Do you need to bring him in? I can tell him."**_  
_  
_They're feet entangled with each others, his arms around her waist._**  
**  
**"No. I'll tell him myself docter. Thank you. I'll be leaving now."**_  
_  
_The next morning, she woke up cold and alone. She let out a sigh._**  
**  
**"Alright. Just call if you need anything."**_  
_  
_She had been expecting it, but still. Couldn't he have waken her up first?_**  
**  
**"Thank you docter. Good day."**_**  
**_  
_**"How will I tell him? He barely even talked to me before that night.'**_  
**She thought to herself as she walked down the halls of the hospital.  
**  
**Kaori Taijiya, Junior at Jonin High, champion of the track and gymnastics team, straight A student.  
**  
**Pregnant.  
**  
**There was only one sentace that came to mind in this situation.**_**  
**_  
_**"Fuck! What am I gonna do?!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Let's face the Facts chpt. 2

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

__

**Taijiya paced in front of her best friend.**

"Naruto! What am I going to do?! I just can't go up to him and say,  
'Hey Sasuke-san! Remember that night we screwed each other senseless after getting pissed at that party? Yeah. I'm prego and it's yours!'  
God! I hate this!" 

**Taijiya yelled frustrated.**

"Why not? What's stopping you?" Naruto asked her slightly amused at his friends  
antics.

Taijiya glared at him.

"You obviously have no idea what I'm going through Naruto!" she snapped at him.

He laughed at her. "Course not Tai-chan! It's hard for a guy to get prego. Come and sit."

He said patting the seat of the couch. She let out a sigh and plopped down by him, placing  
her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto...What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? What then?" 

**She asked her friend quietly. Naruto didn't respond for a while to her question. Just when she was ready to ask again, he  
answered her.**

"I don't know. We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." 

**He answered her. There was more silence. "Are you gonna tell you're sister?"**

He asked her. She let out a groan. "Oh god! That won't go down good!" She wailed. 

**"Yeah? What about when Gaara, Kankuro and Temari find out?" **

**He asked her grinning again. She felt herself pale.**

"Dear lord! My cousins will kill him!"

**She whimpered at the thought of even telling them. Naruto was laughing at her, she glared at him.**

"Well maybe I should tell them about the time you and I got drunk and fucked each other!  
Then you're on they're death list too!"

She said making him just laugh harder. She huffed. Sometimes she just to had hate her  
blond friend. He never took anything serious!

****

Taijiya saw him as soon as she entered his classroom. He was reading a book and  
ignoring everyone as usual.

"Hello there Tai-chan, do you need something?" 

**It was Kakashi, who was in charge of Sasuke's homeroom.**

"Um. I need to talk to Sasuke about a project we have in biology. Can I see him in the hall  
for a moment?" 

**She asked him hoping he'd say no. Luck obviously wasn't with her that day. And it was only going to go  
downhill from there.**

"Sure. No problem. Sasuke! Someones here to talk to you."

**Kakashi called out lazily to his student. Sasuke looked up and met Taijiya's eyes. He nodded and marked his page and stood up from his desk and  
walked over to the girl.**

"So? What is it?" 

**He snapped at her. She didn't flinch. This was normal for Sasuke.**

"Can we talk outside? I don't want anyone else hearing." 

**She told him. He was silent, and she was afraid he would say no.**

"Fine. Lets just get this over with." He said finally running a hand through his hair.

The two walked out of the room, Taijiya closing the door behind her. They faced each  
other.

Taijiya remembered that this was the first time they had really talked since that night.  
Sasuke stared down at her, before letting out a impatient sigh. 

**"Look. What is it you need to tell me Taijiya?" He asked her.**

"Oh. Um. Right. Sasuke, you remember that night right?" 

**She asked him slowly not looking at him.**

He let out another sigh. "Look Taijiya, that was great and all. But it was just a fuck. I don't want to be in a relationship with you." 

**He said mentally smirking to himself.**

Her eyes snapped up to his. They were cold, and amused. 

**'That bastard actually thinks I want to be with him?!'**

She thought anger flowing through her veins.

"I don't want to be with you either Sasuke! That wasn't what I came here to tell you!" She  
snapped at him angerily.

"Then what is it Taijiya?" He asked her becoming annoyed. She glared up at him.

"If you must know Sasuke, I'm pregnant and it's you're baby!" She told him hotly.

There was dead silence. 

**"What? I thought you said it was impossible for you to get pregnant?"**

"I thought you said that protection wasn't necassary?" she replied just as cool.

More silence. Sasuke let out a sigh. 

**"Fine. I'll pay for it's aboration. How much?" He asked her, his hand going to his check book.**

Her hand snaked out and slapped him hard across the cheek. 

**"I don't want you're money you jerk! I'm not killing it!" She hissed trembling with anger.**

"You're such a jerk Sasuke!" 

**She yelled at him turning on her foot and storming away from him. The door opened and**

his teacher looked out with a smile behind his mask.

"That's a pretty mark on you're face Sasuke!" 

**Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke heard the class laughing.**

"So what happened? She didn't like you're rejection?" 

**Kakashi asked him. Sasuke decided to go with that.**

"Yeah. That's what happened." Sasuke said slinking into the classroom as the bell rang.  
He quickly gathered his stuff and left with the rest of the crowd. He didn't give Taijiya another thought.

"He's such a jerk Naruto! He asked me how much it would be to kill it!" 

**Taijiya ranted to her friend. They were up on the roof.**

"Can you believe him?! And he said it so calmly, as if he's been in this situation before!"  


**She growled trembling as she paced. It was September, almost two months since she had slept with the Uchiha, and it was windy  
out that day.**

"Hey! You're shivering Tai! Come on, it can't be good for the baby!" 

**Naruto said calmly as he stood up from where he sat taking his football jersery off. He placed it around her shoulders and started to steer her towards  
the stairs.**

"You can rant when we get back home." 

**He told her happily. She let out a sigh. How come  
he could be calm whenever she was like this?**

"But Naruto....How am I suppose to raise it? What if he never wants anything to with the  
baby?" She asked him quietly as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, I think you need to give the teme some time. He's probably in shock. You know it's  
up to him to have a heir for his family since his older brother Itachi is gay with Ino's older brother Deidara. I heard he's pretty  
upset about it."

Naruto told her as they finished walking. His arm was slung over her shoulder. He  
looked pretty happy.

"And if worst comes to worst, I'll help you raise him or her! It'll be fun!" Naruto said  
looking excited.

"Naruto....I'm a Junior, you're a Senior. You have to conentrate this year on you!" She  
told him serioiusly.

He laughed loudly, gaining a few stares. "You don't need to worry about me Tai-chan!  
You're the one who has the killer family." 

**He reminded her with his big grin on his face.**

She groaned. "Why'd you have to remind me Naruto?" She asked the blonde boy.

He let loose a low chuckle. "Because I love you Tai-chan?" He said.

"Uh-huh. Right." She said with a sigh. "Might as well get to class..." She said slowly as  
they walked with the flow of the other students.

"Right! I'll help you get there!" Naruto said cheerfully. Before she could say anything,  
Naruto began yelling.

"Theres a celeberity in front of the school! It's the Akatsuki band!" The halls were  
empty before he had even finished

his sentance. He grinned down at her. 

**"Well. Lets get you to class baby mama!" He laughed as he guided her down the halls.**

She rolled her eyes at him. "You'd think they'd learn whenever you say that, your lying." 'Why couldn't I have gotten pregnant with Naruto's kid  
instead of that selfish bastard instead?' she thought to herself.


	3. LEMON

Let's face the Facts chpt. 3 LEMON

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!!! SKIP IF YOUR DON'T WANT TO READ!!!!**

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

_  
__**He pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapped tight around his waist as they're tongues fought for dominance. His hands  
squeezed her ass hard, she groaned into his mouth, losing the battle as his tongue invade her mouth. Hands twisted in his spiky  
hair. They broke apart for air, gasping for the much need oygen. Naruto moved away from the wall and placed her on the bed, his body  
hovering over hers. He attacked her neck with gentle kisses, making her wither in agony at the teasing. **_

_**"Naruto....! Stop teasing me!"  
**_

_**She moaned. She felt him smile against her skin. He nipped it playfully, making her gasp. His mouth kissed her neck, and began to  
explore her skin, sending fire into her skin where ever his lips touched. His hands slid under her shirt lifting it over her head, breaking contact  
with her skin for a second. She hadn't worn a bra, his mouth kissed her breasts softly. He smiled softly as she squirmed. **_

_**"Come on Tai! It can't be that bad!" **_

_**He teased as he began to massage her right breast in his hand gently. She whimper pitifully at his touch, begging him  
for more. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth before making his way to her other breast, he bit her nipple between his teeth causing her to  
gasp and arch herself against him, he used his other hand to push back down and hold her. She squeaked when he blew air on her breast. **_

_**"N-Naruto!"  
**_

_**She whined out. He smirked and leaned back up to kiss her while he let his hands wander down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pushed them off  
her quickly, his hands coming back up to take her panties off. She was fully naked whimpering in the cold as he stared down at her body with hungrey  
eyes. **_

_**"You're beautiful Taijiya! You're a goddess." **_

_**He murmured as he lowered himself down to her womanhood. He loved the sounds he could get her to  
make. His tongue entered her, and he wanted to groan himself when he heard her. His tongue twisted and turned inside her as she became wet.  
He drank her up before kissing a hot trail back up her stomach, over her chest, up her  
neck and to her mouth. He felt her hands on his shoulders, and before he new it, he found himself on the bottem. She grinned down at him. **_

_**"It's not fair for you to still be fully clothed Naru-kuuuun!" **_

_**She cooed softly as her hands slipped under his shirt tracing his abs and muscles with her fingers. He  
liked how her fingers new where to explore. He squirmed as she ran her fingers over a ticklish part on his stomach. She started to push his shirt up, he  
allowed her to take it off, before she found herself on the bottem again.  
**_

_**"Sorry Tai-chan, but I'm not gonna let you be on top yet." **_

_**He told her with a smirk. She smirked back at him as her hands went to his pants. They were unbuttoned  
and pushed off along with his boxers. They were both fully stripped of all their clothing. He positioned himself at her opening. **_

_**"You ready for this Tai?" **_

_**He asked her gently, knowing she was still a virgin. She nodded at him, wondering if he could even fit  
all the way in her. **_

_**"Yeah. I'm ready Naruto." **_

_**She whispered to him. He nodded, not needing anymore. He pushed himself in fast and kissed her lips to muffle her screams  
of pain. Tears were in her eyes, but she pushed them back and gritted her teeth against the pain. He whispered soothing words in her ears, until she felt the throbbing  
pain fading, she then nodded for him to continue. He slowly pulled out, then back in. She winced, there was still a little pain but it wasn't unbearable. She wrapped her arms  
around his neck and kissed his lips. He kissed back, slowing even more. She growled into the kissed her hips rubbing against his, telling him she wanted him to speed up. He  
honored her wish and speed up. She moaned loudly in the kiss. She felt him grinning as he sped up even more. She bucked up her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He hit a  
certain spot and she practiacally screamed with pleasure, she held it in though and he  
saw this. He hit it again, the pulled himself almost all the way into her before slamming back in  
hitting her G-spot. A scream flew from her lips and he groaned loudly just hearing it.  
**_

_**They both felt the pleasure building up in their stomachs, growing tighter and tighter  
like a knot in their stomachs. He thrusted harder into her, he felt her release around him,  
right before his release. He panted heavily as he looked down at her. His blue eyes  
looked down at her. She met his blue eyes with her brown ones. He pulled out of her  
just as the door slammed open. **_

_**"Holy shit! No fucking way! You and Tai just fucked each  
other?!" **_

_**Kiba yelled loudly. He was soon joined at the door by their friends,  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Tenten snapped a  
photo with her camera. Naruto let loose a snarl as sat up holding Taijiya close  
to him covering her and chucked a pillow at them. **_

_**"Get the hell out you guys!" **_

_**They left, most of them laughing hysterically, being drunk. Naruto let out a sigh and looked  
down at Taijiya. **_

_**"Lets get dressed?" **_

_**He suggested to her with a bright smile. She nodded,  
a light blush on her face. The both turned their backs to each other and quickly  
got dressed. They joined their friends out in the living, trying to ignore the laughter and  
calls they were getting.**_


	4. WAFFELS!

Let's face the Facts chpt. 4

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

_  
_**"I'll see you at lunch, okay Tai-chan? Hey Kiba! Make sure she gets to lunch okay!"**

Naruto called to him as he dropped her off at her class.

Kiba laughed as he stood in the doorway, blocking Taijiya's enterance into the class.

"Hey Tai-chan, you might wanna wait a bit before going in." 

**Kiba told her. The two stared at Kiba. His shirt was wrinkled, and certain buttons**

were buttoned wrong, and his hair was wild. Taijiya let

out a sigh before smirking as she slipped a brush out her bag. She started combing his

hair, so it wasn't as wild. Her brush was then shoved into

Naruto's hands as her fingers began to unbutton Kiba's shirt with ease. 

**"Hey!" **

**Kiba yelled as Naruto started to blush. "Shush. You're buttons are wrong Kiba." Tai told him as she fixed his shirt. She smiled up at him as she fixed his coller.**

"Next time you and Hina-chan are doing a quicki, don't do it in the

classroom, do it in a bathroom or something yeah?" she said calmly pushing past Kiba to

go and help Hinata. "Watch out for Asuma-sensei please."

Taijiya said closing the door behind her. She hurried over to Hinata who looked a little

overwelmed. She smiled calmly at her and began to help Hinata.

She straightened out her skirt, and helped her put her shirt back on the right way. She

quickly brushed a comb from Hinata's purse though the girls hair,

fixing it. "There! All better!" Taijiya said happily just as the door opened. "My my.

Whats this? Why's Hinata in my classroom? I don't have her until third

period." 

**Asuma said slowly as he looked around the messed up classroom. Taijiya**

grinned at her sensie. 

**"Sorry Asuma-sensei. Me and Naruto were fighting for Hina-chans chips that she had!" **

**Taijiya admitted to the teacher. He laughed, beliving the lie since the two often did it. **

**"Alright. I'll step out for a few more minutes, and you can clean up!" **

**He said chuckling as he left the room closing the door. They all new he was gonna go and smoke a cigeratte. Taijiya headed straight for the cleaning**

supplies, grabbing a rag and windex. She started cleaning right away, she new that

Naruto and Kiba were going to stop anyone from coming, nobody messed with the football

players for obvious reasons. They were all trained in taijutsu. And none of them were

afraid to use it. Anyways, Hinata helped Taijiya clean the classroom and straightened the

desk. They were done and as soon as they finished putting the cleaning supplies away,

Asuma walked in followed by his class. Hinata and Naruto said they're good byes and

left for their own classes. Taijiya and Kiba sat in they're desks, Tai getting ready to take

notes, and Kiba getting ready to ask annoying questions. "Alright, take out you're

homework, bring it to the front, and while I grade 'em, you do todays classwork, and if you

finish start on todays homework. No slacking. Drop you're hand and shut you're mouth

Kiba."

Asuma said lazily. Kiba let out a sigh and dropped his hand. "Alright. Lets go kids."

Asuma drawled. Taijiya stood up, her homework in her hand and made her way to the

front along with a few other people in her class to turn in her homework. Asuma noticed

this and quickly looked over the four people, plus Taijiya. He frowned.

"Alright, I know you all watched last nights basketball game, but why is that _**only**_** Taijiya**

got _**all**_** her answers done? I saw her at the game last night, and yet she has**

all three pages completely done." Asuma said, disappointment deep in his voice. Everyone

started to look guilty. "I see that four of you attempted to finish the homework,

but you still didn't complete it. Taijiya, you are excused from todays classwork and

homework. I'll give you a pass to the library." Asuma said as he began to write out a pass.

Taijiya stood up grabbing her things. She smiled at Kiba. "I'll meet you here Kiba.

Later." She said happily as she grabbed the pass from Asuma and left the classroom.

She began walking towards the library. She got there quickly, signed herself in, said

hello to the librarian and headed straight for the world history section. She scanned the

dusty titles, almost nobody read anything from the world history section, and selected a

book on England. She started towards the only comfy chair, and stopped dead when

she saw who was sitting there. She swallowed loudly, her voice suddenly dry. He looked

up, his dark eyes flashing. "Taijiya." Sasuke said shortly. She nodded at him.

"Um. Sorry. I'll go sit on the opposite side of the library." she muttered quickly. She

turned around, but he stood up and caught her wrist. "Sit. I was just leaving." he told her.

He passed her, and she nodded slowly, a little confused. But she decided to just sit down

and begin her book. She settled down quickly in the chair, getting into a comfortable

position. She cracked the book open at the middle. _  
_  
_'Mary Tudor was born on 18 February 1516. Elizabeth was born on 7 September 1533.'_

**Taijiya read on, soaking up as much information as she could. She looked at her phone  
**  
**and noticed that it was about time for her to leave so she could meet up with Kiba on time.  
**  
**She walked back and put the book back on it's shelf, and crossed the library, she signed  
**  
**herself out and grabbed her things leaving. She hadn't noticed Sasuke on the other side  
**  
**of the library, watching her leave. She left for Asuma's class and saw Kiba walk out just  
**  
**as the bell rang. "Hey Kiba! Over here!" She shouted to him waving her hand high in the  
**  
**air. He noticed her, and laughed. "Come on slowpoke lets go already!" he called to her.  
**  
**She laughed and slammed her fist into his shoulder making him wince. "You just got out  
**  
**of the class, you haven't been waiting that long!" she told him. "That's what you think!  
**  
**I've been waiting forEVER!" he whined playfully. "Oh shut you're trap you pussy bitch!"  
**  
**she snapped at him playfully. He held his hand over his chest as they started to walk.  
**  
**"Oh! The pain! The pain!" he cried mournfully. "Oh, I'm sure you'll live you big baby."  
**  
**"Thats what you think, I'm actually dying inside now Tai-chan!" Kiba told her seriously.  
**  
**"Oh, I'm sure it's very life threatening Kiba baka." she told him sarcasticly. They  
**  
**continued to banter back and fourth playfully on they're way to third period. They made it  
**  
**quickly to their class and greeted their teacher, Kurenai. She had a nice round belly,  
**  
**being seven months pregnant with Asuma's child. Taijiya was a little nervouse to actually  
be in the class since she had found out she was pregnant. Kurenai had just started the  
**  
**class, when the door opened. "Ah! Sasuke-san. What are you doing here?" Kurenai  
**  
**asked him. He held a notebook in his hand. "Taijiya-san dropped this in the library. I was  
**  
**returning it to her."  
**  
**He told her. "Oh, alright. She's right over there. So go ahead and give it to her. Do you  
**  
**need me to sign your pass?" she asked him. He shook his head and walked over to Taijiya  
handing the notebook to her. **

**"Ah. Thank you Sasuke." She thanked him, wondering what he was up to. **

**She didn't have any notebooks this color. He nodded and left quickly. She waited for Kurenai to start up on her lecture, and opened the notebook. There on the first  
**  
**page was Sasuke's neat writing scrawled across the paper. She read it slowly.**_  
_  
_"Do you plan on giving birth to it? Give this to me after class."_**  
**  
**She frowned slightly, before stealing Kiba's pen. He didn't protest as he was to busy  
**  
**staring at Kurenai's ass.**_  
_  
_"Yes. I plan on giving birth to the child and raising it. Are you even going to help?"_**  
**  
**She closed the notebook with a annoyed look on her face. She jabbed the pen under his  
**  
**ribs. He yelped like a puppy that got kicked. Everyone turned and stared at Kiba who was  
**  
**holding his ribs in pain and Taijiya who was looking too innocent. "Alright. Lets get this  
**  
**over with. Taijiya, why did you jab Kiba with the pen this time?" Kurenai asked the girl  
**  
**with a sigh. "He was looking at you're ass again Sensei." she said innocently. They all  
**  
**heard crickets. Kiba winced again as Kurenai's text book came down on his head. "OW!"  
he howled in pain. Taijiya smirked at him as Kurenai walked back to her seat and sat  
**  
**down. "Alright, open your text books to page 55, and read chapter one." Kurenai ordered  
**  
**them. "All of it?" One of the kids complained. "Yes. And then answer the chapter  
**  
**questions. It's due tomorrow." She told them. There was a groan of complaints from the  
**  
**class, but they all opened theirbooks and began to do their work. It was silent for the first  
**  
**few minutes, before Kiba started singing. "Do you like waffles?" he only had to wait for a  
**  
**minute before Taijiya replied back.  
**  
**"Yeah we like waffles!"  
**  
**"Do you like french toast?"  
**  
**"Yeah we like french toast!"  
**  
**"Do you like pancakes?"  
**  
**"Yeah we like pancakes!"  
**  
**They both broke out in song.  
**  
**"Du! Du! Du! Du! Can't wait to get a mouthful! WAFFLES!"  
**  
**Everyone bursted out laughing, including Kurenai. Then her hands slammed down on the**

desk. "I don't want to hear you brats singing you're fucking songs! Get to work!"  
  
**she practically screamed. There were more crickets sounding. Everyone started working **  
**quickly.  
**  
**"Man! I really hope that I don't have big mood swings like Kurenai-sensei when I get  
**  
**more into my pregnancy!" Taijiya said to Naruto after she got done telling him what had  
**  
**happened in her class that day as they waited to get their lunch. Naruto laughed loudly.  
**  
**"Hey! I wish that I had Kurenai-sensei's with you guys! I bet it would be fun! Besides,  
**  
**then I could learn how to be parent too and help you when the baby comes!" Naruto said to  
**  
**her. She laughed nervously as her friends loud voice carried. She looked around and saw  
**  
**some people whispering.  
**  
**She shook her head and glared at Naruto. "Naruto, I told you that you don't need to help  
**  
**me! I can do it myself!" She told him as they bought their food. "And I told you I would!"  
**  
**He replied as he stole her milk. "Hey! Naruto!" she whined running after him to go join  
**  
**the others.  
**  
**Taijiya pretended to listen to Ino and Sakura rant on about the latest fashions. She had  
**  
**seen Sasuke waiting for her after class and passed him the notebook while she talked to  
**  
**Kiba.  
**  
**He hadn't replied yet, because she had not gotten it back yet. She felt slightly sick after  
**  
**she finished her lunch. She pushed her tray away and laid her head down on her arms.  
**  
**"Hey, Tai. Is everything okay?" Sakura asked their friend concerned for her. "Yeah.  
**  
**Fine." she muttered tiredly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up meeting  
**  
**Naruto's smiling face. "How 'bout we go outside and get some fresh air? I bet that's what  
**  
**you need right now." He said to her. She nodded and he helped her out of her seat. He  
**  
**slipped his jersey off and slipped it on her shoulders again. "It's still cold out." he told  
**  
**her as she stared at him confused. He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her  
**  
**out of the cafiteria.  
**  
**"Dude! I heard her say that she was prego! You think Naruto's the father?" "Well yeah!  
**  
**He has to be! They're always together, and they did screw each! Heard it from Kiba!"  
**  
**The gang all listened to this in shock. "Do you think it's true?" Tenten asked Neji under  
her breath. "It's possible that she is. And it might actually be Naruto's." Neji said  
**  
**quietly.  
**  
**They all silently stood up and dumped their trays and walked outside casually. "L-Look.  
**  
**T-There they are." Hinata stuttered pointing at Naruto and Taijiya. Naruto and Taijiya  
**  
**were sitting under a tree, Naruto had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her  
**  
**closer to him, and she had her head on his chest and was listening to his heartbeat with  
**  
**her eyes closed.  
**  
**Naruto was leaning against the tree and had his eyes shut too. "They look like a couple!"  
**  
**Ino muttered. There were silent agreements. "I think that they look very youthful!" Lee  
**  
**cried before Tenten's fist was grounded into his head. "Quiet Lee! Can't you see they're  
**  
**sleeping!" Tenten scolded him. He grinned. "Sorry Tenten!" he said. "Well. We should  
**  
**let them sleep. Lets go guys."**

Sakura said herding them all back inside with the help of Ino. "We can find out after  
  
**school." Ino agreed. The school bell rang and Naruto opened his eyes. "Hey Tai-chan, it's  
time to get you to class!" he told her nudging her awake. She opened her eyes tiredly.  
**  
**"Fine. Let's go." she said with a sigh. They got up, and started towards the audorioum.  
**  
**Naruto dropped her off.  
**  
**"I'll come after class and pick you up, and we'll go get some dinner or something."  
**  
**Naruto told her. She nodded and handed him his jersey. "Okay. I'll see you after class.  
**  
**Later." She said  
**  
**disappearing into her class. She went to her seat, and found the notebook there. She  
**  
**looked around. Sasuke was talking to their teacher Jiraiya. He was in  
**  
**her class. She opened it up to read what he wrote.**_  
_  
_"No. As far as I'm concerned. This child won't even exsist in my eyes."__  
_  
_"Fine. You don't have to be in the kids life, you won't even exsist to him/her. I planned on raising it all by myself anyways. but what  
am I suppose to tell people when I start showing?"_**  
**  
**She got up and walked over to Sasuke's chair and dropped the notebook off and then  
**  
**walked back to her seat and took out a book. She noticed from the corner of her eye that  
**  
**Sasuke grabbed his stuff and headed over to her. She tensed when he sat in the seat next  
**  
**to her. He handed the notebook back to her and started on some of his homework.  
**  
**She marked her page and opened the notebook.**_  
_  
_"That works for me, and don't let people know that it's mine. Other wise I don't care what you tell people about the baby's fathers. Make someone up."_**  
**  
**She frowned and scribbled her answer down on the paper with the pen she'd stolen from Kiba.**

_"Fine. I won't tell anyone that you're the father Sasuke, but you better not try and be in the child's life later when you're feeling guilty!"_**  
**  
**She shoved the notebook back at him and opened her book furiously. She didn't bother to  
**  
**read the book. She was too mad, and had the urge to hit a certain person whose  
**  
**hair looked like a ducks ass. The notebook was given back to her. She opened it and  
**  
**glared at the writing.**_  
_  
_"Don't worry. That won't ever happen."_**  
**  
**She glared at the paper, before she chucked the notebook across the classroom. Everyone  
looked at her as she began packing her things up. "Where are you going Tai?"  
**  
**Jiraiya asked her with a smile on his face. Jiraiya had known Taijiya and her sister since  
they were young because Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade were Naruto's grandparents/god  
**  
**parents.  
**  
**"It's nothing Jiraiya-jijisan! I don't feel good! I'm leaving!" she said angerily. He stopped  
**  
**her. "Why don't you go see Tsunade?" he said handing her the pass. "Do I have to?" she  
**  
**whined.  
**  
**"Yes. Now go on." he said pushing her towards the door. "And I'm calling her, so if you  
**  
**don't show up at her office, it's detetion and you'll have to face her wrath!" he called after  
**  
**her as he picked up his cell phone. She groaned as she left out the door. She winced as a  
**  
**cold gust of wind blew right through her. She hunched herself over and tredged her way  
**  
**to the Principle office.  
**  
**She handed her pass to the secertary and signed herself in before heading towards  
**  
**Tsunade's office dispite the secertary's calls after her. She knocked on Tsunade's door  
**  
**and entered.  
**  
**"It's me Tsunade-obaasan!" she drawled. Tsunade looked up looking annoyed. "How  
**  
**many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" She snapped as Taijiya shut the door  
**  
**and settled herself into a chair. "Jiraiya-jiji sent me here." she told the older woman.  
**  
**"Oh yeah? What's the matter with you know? PMSing or something?" she asked her.  
**  
**Taijiya scowled. "No! I'm just angery at someone I don't like! They said something that  
**  
**got me all mad." she said slumping in the chair. "Sit up. That's bad for your posture  
**  
**Tai." Tsunade said with a sigh. Taijiya scowl deepened,  
**  
**but she sat up. After Tsunade had been unable to save her son and his wife after they were  
in a major car accident, had quit being a doctor and taken up teaching. Even though she  
**  
**had been the best doctor in like, the world in Taijiya's opinion. "I'm guessing you don't  
**  
**want to talk about." Tsunade said getting her deck of cards out and handing them to  
**  
**Taijiya. Taijiya nodded as she shuffled the cards and dealed them out to Tsunade. They  
**  
**spent the rest of the time playing poker, Taijiya winning while Tsunade kept losing badly.  
The bell rang signaling the end of school.  
**  
**"I guess we should end this for now. We can continue this other time." Taijiya said  
**  
**standing up with smirk. "Just get out! I'll see you later tonight." Tsunade said putting  
**  
**the cards away.  
**  
**Taijiya walked out of Tsunade's office ran into her daughter Shizune. Shizune had been  
**  
**born way later then her brother. She was in her early twentys and was going to college to  
**  
**be a doctor.  
**  
**"Hey Tai-chan! Is mom in there?" she asked. "Yeah. She is. I'll see you tonight Shizune,  
**  
**or are you not gonna be at dinner?" Taijiya asked her. "Um. No. I don't think I will be  
**  
**able to make it.  
**  
**I have some big tests I have to study for. Maybe next week." Shizune told the girl. Taijiya  
**  
**nodded and said her good byes and left. She saw Naruto waiting for her in front of the  
**  
**office.  
**  
**His arms were crossed, and he looked a little annoyed. "What's the matter with you  
**  
**Naruto?" she asked him walking over to him. He grabbed her arm and forced it into the  
**  
**sleeve of his jersey. "Put this on! Do you want to get sick? You have to stay healthly for  
**  
**the baby! You have to know that Taijiya!" Naruto said seriously. She nodded and slipped  
**  
**the jacket on.  
**  
**"Jeez Naruto! You act like you're the father." Taijiya said as he zipped it up. "Well, I  
**  
**read the notes, and if he won't be the babies father, I will be." Naruto said stubbornly.  
**  
**Taijiya stared at him. "You what?! Naruto! You can't! That won't be fair to you!" Taijiya  
**  
**said as he led her to his car that he had parked infront of the school. "I can and I will. It's  
**  
**not fair to you to have to raise the child all by yourself. Besides, it'll be fun!" Naruto said  
**  
**opening the door to his car and helping her in. He closed the door and went to the other  
**  
**side and got in. "Why the hell would you think it's fun?! Are you crazy or something?!"  
**  
**she asked him. "It's a challange! I love challanges, and yes. It's true. I am crazy! How'd  
**  
**you know?" he asked her with a grin. She let out a sigh. "Naruto, I'm not going to need  
**  
**help. I'll move out and get my own place once this baby is born." **


	5. My Mistake

Let's face the Facts chpt. 5

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

_  
_**Naruto stared at her, shock written across his face. **

**  
"Y-You want to raise the kid all by yourself?! You'd move out just so you can keep you're pride?!" **

**  
He asked her, it was like a slap in the face seeing how hurt he looked. **

**  
"I'm your friend Tai, I can help you-I want to help you!" He told her. **

**  
"I know that Naruto, but I-I just don't want to be a bother to anyone okay?! It's not right for you to have to help and take care of his baby when I know you really don't want to!" **

**  
Tai told him, knowing a agrument was on its way. **

**  
"How the hell do you know what I want or don't want Taijiya?!" **

**  
Naruto snarled, looking dangerous as his blue eyes flashed angerly. Taijija winced, Naruto only used her full name when he was angery. He was most defintily angery all right. **

**  
"Naruto, why do you want to help me raise my son or daughter so much!? It's not even your child!" **

**  
Tai said, trying to understand his reasoning for wanting to help her. **

**  
"Could it be because we're best friends Tai?! We've been together ever since we were small! I don't like seeing you suffering!" **

**  
Naruto told her, wanting to break something, he turned his truck off, no way was he driving when he was feeling like this. **

**  
"B-But Naruto, your about to graduate soon, and then you'll have college to worry about! Do you seriously want to waste your time helping me, when you could be doing what you want to do?! Having fun, going to partys, drinking! If you have to help me with my mistake, then you won't get to do any of that!" **

**  
"Don't call your child a mistake Kaori Taijiya! What gives you the right to call anothers life a mistake!?" **

**  
Naruto was looking positivly furious. Tai gupled, she had never seen Naruto this angery, why was he so angery at her? **

**  
"Don't you remember what your dad called you, and how upset you got at him for it Tai?!"**__

_**  
/Flashback/ **_

_**Taijiya's dad was yelling again, in front of his children, and Naruto who had come over to play with Taijiya and Kyuusaisha. **_

_**  
"You stupid, useless child! You're a mistake, I don't know why I kept you after you killed her! You don't deserve to live, you're just a mistake, and your mother died because of you!" **_

_**  
He was drunk, that much was obvious. And when he got drunk, things usually got very bad for Taijiya, her father hated her for 'killing' her mother when she was born. Therefor, he had named her Taijiya, which meant slayer, it was ironic since her sister, Kyuusaisha meant savior. She had been named because, she had saved her father and mother from getting divorced. **_

_**  
"You're wrong father, I'm not a mistake! And I didn't kill mother, it's not my fault she died of blood loss!" **_

_**  
Taijiya was shaking in anger, her small form was trembling. Her father glared at her, his eyes blood shot. **_

_**  
"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU KILLED MY WIFE, AND I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU'RE A SLAYER!" **_

_**  
/Flashback End/**___

**Ever since that day, Tai had been living with Naruto and his parents, and after his parents died, she had lived with him and his grandparents/godparents. **

**When they had been old enough to live by themselves, they had moved out. Tsunade had talked to Taijiya's father, and he sent money monthly, and they **

**used that to pay for the rent, and other bills.**

Tears sprang to Taijiya's eyes, and with a sob, she started crying, which came as a surprise to Naruto. Taijiya hadn't cried since his parents death, at least, 

**not when he or anyone else could see. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close. **

**  
"You silly girl. There's no need to cry. I'm here to help you, remember?"**

Naruto spoke to her softly, rubbing her back. They stayed like that for a while, at least until Tai stopped crying. She apologized to him, rubbing her eyes. They felt sore, and she was feeling sleepy after crying so hard. 

**He laughed and started the car, turning the radio on to a soft volume. **

**  
"Why apologize? Everythings okay. How about we go home, and you go ahead and take a nap before we go to baasan's, and jijisan's house for dinner." **

**  
He suggested as he pulled out of the school lot, and started towards their apartment. She nodded, that didn't sound like a bad idea. She was tired anyways. With a content sigh, knowing she wasn't alone now, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. Naruto smiled, his eyes on the road ahead. Things were gonna turn out all right.**


	6. Protection

Let's face the Facts chpt. 6

D.A.N.: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But I do own the plot, and all Oc characters!

_  
_**"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Naruto? They're going to freak!"**

**Tai muttered as they walked up the steps to the front door of Namikaze's house.**

**"Everything will be fine, as long as they don't have reason to think we're lying!"**

**Naruto said cheerfully, opening the door without knocking.**

**"Baachan! Jijichan! We're here!"**

**Naruto shouted, letting his grandparents know they were there, they heard some a crash come from upstairs, and then some**

**cursing from Jiraiya. Tsunade entered the hallway laughing.**

**"There you kids are, come on. Dinners all ready. Naruto, why don't you go get Jiraiya? He's probably buried under all the boxes and books again."**

**Tsunade said, making the two laugh, Naruto started towards the stairs, but before he was halfway up, was met by Jiraiya decending the stairs.**

**"You little brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to shout in the house?!"**

**He yelled charging down the stairs at Naruto, who quickly ran down them for his life.**

**"Thats enough Jiraiya! Come on, dinners ready!"**

**Tsunade snapped, and all four of them headed into the dining room to eat.**

**The small family said their thanks and then started to eat the delious food before them. **

**"This taste great, like always Tsunade-baasan!"**

**Tai said complementing the young looking woman. Tsunade smiled at her.**

**"Of course it is, I made it!"**

**She bragged as her husband made a face at her. He found himself kissing the floor, Naruto and Tai laughing.**

**When the food had all been cleared, and everyone was just lounging in the living room, hanging out and relaxing Naruto nodded to Tai, signaling it was about to begin.**

**Naruto took a deep breath, as did Tai, both of them trying to calm their nerves. All Naruto had to do was break the news to them in a calm, adult like manner as to not freak them out.**

**"Neh, Tsunade-baachan, Jiraiya-jijichan, I banged Tai and got her prego."**

**Tai let out a groan at Naruto's dumbness as Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at them in shock, they new that Naruto and Taijiya wouldn't joke about something like that, they had**

**once in middle school, and nearly died.**

**"WHAAAAT?!" "I thought I taught you to use protection!"**

**Was the response from both adults. Jiraiya was once again kissing the floor.**

**"You idiot! Why would you guys have sex at your age?! Did we teach you that something like this could happen?!"**

**Tsunade yelled, making all three cower where they sat. Tsunade was scary when she was like this.**

**"W-We kinda got slammed at a party, and i-it just happened!"**

**Taijiya squeaked, before realizing that telling Tsunade that probably wouldn't help their situation any.**

**"YOU WHAT?!"**

**Tai covered her ears along with Naruto. Tsunade glared at the two teenagers, before letting out a sigh.**

**"How far along are you Taijiya?"**

**Tsunade asked the girl calmly, looking annoyed as she massaged her forehead.**

**"I-I'm about two months now Tsunade-baasan."**

**Taijiya said, Tsunade took one good, long look at the girl, before standing up and crossing the room, and eveloping**

**the girl in a tight, protective hug.**

**"Oh Tai....I'm sorry. I know what your going through, your scared aren't you? So scared you don't know what to do."**

**Tsunade murmured, as she held the girl. Tai's eyes widen, how would Tsunade know? Tai felt more tears gather in her eyes,**

**and started sobbing into the woman's chest, hugging on tight to the woman she considered to be her own mother. Tsunade rubbed**

**Tai's back, and petted the girls hair, just holding her as she cried. Naruto and Jiraiya looked on, both of them serious.**

**Tsunade sat down, and pulled the teenager into her lap.**

**"I know exactly what your going through Tai....I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with Naruto's father. It's okay**

**to be scared. I'm sorry for yelling like that earlier."**

**Tsunade murmured softly to the girl, regretting that she had yelled at the girl.**

**When Tai finished crying, Tsunade went and packed all the leftovers into a basket, and had Naruto carry it out to the truck.**

**She also went into the attic, and got some blankets and pillows and had Jiraiya carry those out to the truck.**

**"This weekend, we'll go shopping and get you a new mattress, the one your using now won't be good, besides, you've been**

**wanting a new one for a while right? You've had that mattress since you lived here. It's time we got you a new one."**

**Tsunade said as Naruto climbed into the truck and started the car, Tai was already sitting inside talking to Tsunade through the**

**window.**

**"And I'm gonna print out a list of things your aloud to eat, and what your not allowed to eat. Okay? I'll give them to you tomorrow.**

**Drive safe Naruto, and make sure she's comfortable."**

**Tsunade said, looking at her grandson. He nodded and put the car into reverse.**

**"I always am baachan!" He called, Tai waving to the two older adults.**

**Tsunade and Jiraiya watched them go. Jiraiya let out a sigh, wrapping a arm around his wife's shoulders.**

**"Man, those two are just like us, getting pregnant at a young age."**

**Jiraiya said as the two turned to walk into their house.**

**"Yeah. I what Kushina and Minato would say if they were still here today."**

**Tsunade said as they entered their house.**

**Minato would probably congradulate his son, and then Kushina would beat the crap out of him for doing so."**

**Jiraiya chuckled, as he and his wife gaze at picture of their son, his wife and their little baby.**

**"I really wished there had been something I could have done to save them."**

**Tsunade said with a sigh, and headed towards the kitchen. Jiraiya watched her go, his eyes saddened.**

**He knew she was probably headed toward the sake drawer. He decided to go and join her, might as well.**


End file.
